1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drain treatment system which discharges drain from various facility apparatuses such as condensed water from a facility apparatus installed in a compressed air piping system and a gas piping system, and condensate from a facility apparatus installed in a steam piping system into various drain treatment apparatuses, such as a drain tank, a drain trap, and a drain pressure pump, through a drain discharge pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional drain treatment system is, for example, disclosed in Patent Document 1. According to Patent Document 1, a balance pipe for connecting a drain tank with a heat exchanger is provided in a drain treatment system which discharges drain from the heat exchanger as a facility apparatus installed in a steam piping system through a drain discharge pipe into a drain tank as a drain treatment apparatus. A balance of pressure is achieved between the heat exchanger and the drain tank by the balance pipe, allowing the drain from the heat exchanger to be smoothly discharged through the drain discharge pipe into the drain tank.
Citation List
Patent Document
    Patent Document 1 JP-A No. 175072/2008
In the conventional drain treatment system described above, the balance pipe is connected to the heat exchanger which is a pressurized reservoir as a facility apparatus. However, many of the conventional facility apparatuses do not have connecting parts for the balance pipes. Also, it is difficult for many of them to be additionally provided with connecting parts for balance pipes, making it difficult to connect the balance pipes to the facility apparatuses.